The advent of virtualization technologies for computing resources has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many customers with diverse needs and has allowed various computing resources or computing services to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple customers. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple customers by providing each customer with one or more computing instances hosted by the single physical computing machine using a hypervisor. Each computing instance may be a guest machine acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides a customer with the perception that the customer is the sole operator and administrator of a given virtualized hardware computing resource.
Occasionally, a computing instance may be moved from one physical host to another physical host. For example, due to maintenance scheduling, a computing instance may be migrated from a source physical host to a destination physical host so that maintenance may be performed on the source physical host. When migrating a computing instance, various actions may be performed. Illustratively, a new computing instance may be created on a destination physical host, local storage used by the source computing instance may be replicated and transferred to local storage located on the destination physical host, a network address for the source computing instance may be reassigned from the source computing instance to the new computing instance on the destination physical host, and lastly, the computing instance located on the source computing instance may be terminated.